Empty Apartment
by maggieinthesky
Summary: One Shot- Ella se giró para verme por última vez, sus ojos chocolate estaban hinchados por el llanto, pero aún así, levantó el mentón frunciendo los labios y sólo dijo: —Adiós. Songfic basado en la canción Empty Apartment de Yellowcard. EPOV TH


Los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** El Song fic está basado en la canción "_Empty Apartment_" de la banda Yellowcard, si pueden ponerla mientras leen, se las recomiendo, es una hermosa canción.

* * *

><p>Call me out<br>You stayed inside  
>One you love<br>Is where you hide  
>Shot me down as I flew by<br>Crash and burn  
>I think sometimes you forget where the heart is<p>

Answer no to these questions  
>Let her go, learn a lesson<br>It's not me, you're not listening now  
>Can't you see something's missing?<br>You forget where the heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment  
>You stay and forget where the heart is<br>Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

Waking up from this nightmare  
>How's your life, what's it like there?<br>Is it all what you want it to be?  
>Does it hurt when you think about me?<br>And how broken my heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment  
>You stay and forget where the heart is<br>Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

It's okay to be angry and never let go  
>It only gets harder the more that you know<br>When you get lonely if no one's around  
>You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down<br>We came together but you left alone  
>And I know how it feels<br>to walk out on your own  
>Maybe someday I will see you again<br>And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend

Take you away from that empty apartment  
>You stay and forget where the heart is<br>Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay  
>It's okay<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Bella? —pregunté al abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero no había sido un sueño.<p>

Sólo se escuchaba mi respiración y los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Nunca pensé que algo así nos sucedería, no a nosotros.

Nos habíamos mudado juntos, hace casi dos años...

— _Bella, cariño, debo hablar contigo._

_Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi lado en el sillón. _

— _Yo, no sé cómo decirlo. ¿Sabes que terminé la carrera de medicina, verdad?_

— _Claro que sí —sonrió orgullosa._

— _Bueno, uno de mis profesores me ofreció trabajar en su hospital._

_Estuvo a punto de saltar del sillón emocionada, cuando continué:_

— _Su hospital está en California, Bella, a siete horas de aquí._

_Ella parpadeó varias veces, era algo que hacía para alejar las lágrimas y demostrarse fuerte, pero no podía hacerlo conmigo, yo la conocía demasiado. Abrí mis brazos y ella se lanzó sobre mí entre sollozos._

— _No puedes irte ahora, Edward. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos..._

— _Lo sé, pero es una oportunidad en un millón, amor. Y además, tengo una solución._

_Levantó su mirada enrojecida de entre mis brazos._

— _Quiero que me acompañes, Bella._

_Ella tardó varios segundos en caer en cuenta de mis palabras y se recompuso sonriente._

— _¿Crees que mis padres estarán de acuerdo? sonrió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas_

_La besé y acaricié su mejilla._

— _En realidad, no son tus padres lo que me preocupa—ella me observó expectante—, son tus estudios, Bella, aún no terminas la Universidad, y California no tiene las mejores en cuanto a Literatura, ya sabes._

— _Oh, eso. En realidad ni siquiera me importa, con tal de estar contigo —sonrió abrazándome._

_Le devolví el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sabía que esto iba a funcionar._

Pero yo no sabía que tan equivocado estaba, hasta una semana antes de que ella se fuera.

— _¡Esto no está funcionando, Edward!, mírate, no te despegas del hospital, mírame a mí, debo viajar todos los días lejos a cursar mi carrera, ya ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para conversar, y cuando lo hay sólo discutimos!_

_Me jalé el cabello desesperado, puede que ella tenga algo de razón con eso, pero nos amábamos, ¿eso no era suficiente? yo la amaba, demasiado._

— _No otra vez, Bella, por favor..._

— _Mi vida no es como yo quisiera que fuese, Edward. Nuestra vida no es lo que yo esperaba._

_Lágrimas de frustración humedecían mis ojos, ¿porque quería parar con todo ahora, después de todo lo que habíamos logrado juntos?_

— _Podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo, puedo pedir más tiempo libre, te queda sólo medio año de universidad, cuando termines estaremos más tiempo juntos..._

—_Ya no se qué hacer —contestó negando con la cabeza._

— _¡Ayúdame a buscar una maldita solución, Bella! —reclamé._

_Ella se sobresaltó ante mi tono y me maldije por ser tan estúpido. _

— _Tal vez la solución sea tomarnos un tiempo. Regresaré a casa, dejemos todo como debería haber sido desde un principio. Tú por un lado y yo por el otro._

Maldita sea, ella no escuchaba lo que decía su corazón. Su corazón estaba junto al mío, palpitaban juntos, se amaban. Porque aún me amaba, ¿cierto?

No la acompañé al aeropuerto, no la vi guardar sus pertenencias. Me limité a quedarme encerrado en el pequeño cuarto de huéspedes del apartamento, escuchando como ella cerraba los cierres de sus maletas, escuchando como mi corazón se rompía. Algo me decía que esto no tenía solución. Escuché la puerta de la entrada. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Era imposible dejar ir a alguien que amaba tanto. Por acto reflejo me levanté y corrí hacia la entrada. Allí estaba ella, dejándome sólo en un apartamento vacío, toda la alegría que ella le había dado ya no estaba, sólo veía paredes aburridas y muebles vacíos, como mi corazón.

— ¡Tú nunca me amaste como yo te amaba a ti! —grité a sus espaldas.

La furia de sentirme solo le ganaba a cualquier sentimiento en ese momento. Ella se giró para verme por última vez, sus ojos chocolate estaban hinchados por el llanto, pero aún así, levantó el mentón frunciendo los labios y sólo dijo:

— Adiós.

Esperé a que se fuera, y luego salí al pasillo, no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte. Vinimos juntos, y ella se fue sola. Me quebré, recordando como la amaba, desde la primera vez que la había visto, hace 10 años. Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me dejé caer en la puerta del apartamento, nunca pensé que todo acabaría en algo así, y todo por una estúpida discusión.

— ¿Edward? —me zarandeó una mano pequeña.

Abrí mis ojos encontrando me con una mirada infantil bastante tierna. Era Nessie, nuestra pequeña vecina. _Nuestra. _Recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y me levanté de un salto, abriendo la puerta del apartamento al instante.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté al abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero no había sido un sueño.

Sólo se escuchaba mi respiración y los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Nunca pensé que algo así nos sucedería, no a nosotros.

— ¿Dónde está ella, Edward? —preguntó la pequeña.

Miré a la niña y luego alrededor.

— Se fue —contesté seco antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los días pasaron, me dediqué al hospital más de lo que debería. Apenas tenía tiempo para comer algo, pero siquiera me importaba. Estaba superándolo todo a mi manera, cuando sucedió. Era medianoche, regresaba exhausto del trabajo. El teléfono sonó, pero no me moví, el estado en el que me encontraba era deplorable. Entonces, saltó la contestadora.

_Quiero que sepas que estoy bien en casa, tal vez ni siquiera te interese, pero creo que deberías saberlo. No te preocupes Edward, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante._

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —pregunté respondiendo.

Ella no contestó, pero estaba ahí, oía su respiración.

— Tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver, Bella, y probablemente para ese entonces puedas llamarme "amigo" aunque sea.

— _Edward_ —intentó replicar con voz débil.

— No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien —repetí sus palabras.

— _¿Cómo está tu vida? —_se animó a preguntar en un susurro.

— Mi vida no es como yo quisiera que fuese, Bella. —eran palabras que ella me había dicho antes de marcharse, tal vez ni las recordaba.

Sentí como su respiración se entrecortaba. Al parecer si las recordaba.

— _¿Cuán roto está tu corazón Edward? —_preguntó seria.

Como si a ella le importara.

— ¿Siquiera duele cuando piensas en mí, Bella? —respondí salteando su evidente pregunta.

— _No tienes idea cuanto._

Mi corazón dio un salto al oírla.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ella tardó un largo rato en responder.

— _No lo sé._

— ¿Volverás? —susurré.

Ni contestó.

— Esta bien, aprendí la lección, Bella. Sé que no puedo vivir sin la compañía de quien amo. Pero supongo que ahora te toca aprender la lección a ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a llamar.

Y colgué, con un nudo en la garganta, un vuelco en el corazón y un extraño sentimiento de superación. Sonreí para mí mismo. _Déjala ir, aprende la lección_. Cuando ella aprenda la suya regresará, y si me amaba tanto como yo a ella me dirá algo más que "está bien"

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Veanme aquí, con otra de mis locurillas locas xD me divirtió mucho hacerlo, aunque me deprimió también u.u espero dejar un lindo final abierto para que cada una haga su final feliz sin compromisos, pero en realidad la razón del fic es muy parecida a mi estado emocional de hoy en día, no todo es color de rosa, no todas las relaciones son hermosas y muchas se arruinan por el solo hecho de no darse cuenta cuando realmente se ama a alguien y cuando no, asi que presten mucha atención a las pequeñas cosas. En fin, si leyeron, me gustaría un RR :D si les gustó, espero sus Favoritos! como siempre, muchisimas gracias por leerme. Si leen mis otras historias, lamento mucho no poder actualizarlas, hago lo que puedo u.u y odio tanto como ustedes no tener inspiración para escribir. Les recomiendo la banda Yellowcard, los voy a ver el 27 de Julio, que vienen a Buenos Aires y estoy MAS QUE FELIZ! son una banda HERMOSA! escuchen sus canciones, a mi me super inspiran ^^<strong>

**Mawee.**


End file.
